Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin
by nikki of slytherin
Summary: A story about the return to Hogwarts of Tom Riddle's only heir. Please r&r for me, I like friendly critisism!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- The day was dry and hot, the once neat, trim green yards were now parched and thirsty for rain. The empty street's pavement was hot; so hot that heat waves were emitting from the ground. The flowers had wilted long ago in their previously manicured gardens, looking droopy and forlorn as the sun beat unmercifully down upon their dying blooms. All in all - it was a miserable day. A solitary figure was walking down the street just as the sun went down over the horizon. It was a boy who was tall and skinny with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked more of a delinquent than he did a "normal person" as certain stuffy neighbors might've said. Harry Potter was his name, and right now he was trudging along the deserted street titled Privet Drive, heading back to where he lived. The neighbors had all retreated into the houses, air conditionings turned up full blast leaving Harry to walk along in peace. Usually he was glared at through certain net curtains or else run from by the younger children. He was known as a rebel in a sense, as everyone thought he attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, not knowing he really attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only the miserable Dursleys knew he was a wizard. Everyone else just thought he was a scraggly tramp who ought to be punished for his scruffiness. He continued down the street, stopping just outside number four at the driveway's end. He looked up at the neat house, despising every inch of it and especially the people within. He heaved a sigh and walked up the walkway, halting with his hand outstretched to the handle. It had, at that moment, been yanked open and the snarling face of his Uncle Vernon glared menacingly out at him. "Get in here, boy! Dudley has been home for at least fifteen minutes!" he snapped, watching Harry beadily. Harry scowled, walking past his uncle with a mere grunt to show he'd heard. Uncle Vernon glared threateningly at his back but made no further comments and went into the living room where Aunt Petunia was watching the news. He shuffled up the stairs, careful to listen so that he wouldn't be interrupted by Dudley. Unfortunately, however, Dudley came lumbering into the hall moments after Harry had reached the top step. Dudley (being the size of about four of Harry himself) grinned while he blew a bubble with the bubble gum he had no doubt stolen from a child. "You're in trouble now." Dudley sneered, blowing a bubble and letting it pop loudly. "Dad's said you're going to be locked in that cupboard again like before you went to that freak school."  
  
Harry made a face and walked resolutely past him, determined not to make trouble. His uncle was already cross with him and it wouldn't help his case if Dudley were to call Uncle Vernon in saying Harry had threatened him. Dudley watched after him, blowing then popping bubbles every few seconds before Harry heard the faint 'fwump, fwump' sound that meant his cousin was heading downstairs. Harry flopped on his bed, releasing yet another sigh. So here he was, stuck on Privet Drive again. How much longer would he have to endure this until he got to go back to number twelve, Grimmauld Place? He wasn't even sure he did want to go back there, as it had been Sirius's home, and going back meant he might possibly have to come face-to-face with Kreacher, the dirty house elf who had betrayed Sirius and had been a key factor to his death. Harry didn't think he would be able to stop himself leaping on Kreacher with every intent of killing him if he set foot in that house again. But there at least he could find some comfort. Here he had no one except Hedwig, and after awhile even she became a bit dull, as she was an owl. At the moment she was off delivering a letter, and most likely would return with a dead mouse or frog clamped tightly in her beak. The bones and small animal entrails littered the floor of his already messy room. His room had not been thoroughly cleaned in quite some time, as he had never quite had enough inspiration to clean it, keeping it just barely clean enough for human habitation. He shuffled miserably over to the window, gazing outside at the scorched lawns and grizzly gardens. He then became suddenly tired and fell back onto his bed, his eyelids failing to stay open and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his last thoughts on Sirius, and how he so longed for him to come back. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Harry awoke the next day feeling both tired and nettled. He was uncomfortable, miserable, and on top of it all he'd just realized upon waking and seeing his calendar that he had another month to wait until he was happily back at Hogwarts. His summer with the Dursleys had been anything but fun; they'd obviously forgotten about the end of the previous summer, and now he was just as downtrodden as he had been before. Stifling a yawn, he headed downstairs, prepared for his usual morning greeting. As he shuffled lazily into the kitchen, his Uncle's forehead wrinkled, and from behind his newspaper Harry knew he was scowling. Aunt Petunia bustled to and fro whilst cooking and clearly did not notice him come in. Dudley, however, smirked at him from his seat at the table, his small eyes darting back and forth from first Harry to the television that was on the counter nearby. Harry sighed, sitting next to his uncle and watching the TV with Dudley. Aunt Petunia hurried in moment later, their breakfasts on a tray. She handed Uncle Vernon his first, then Dudley (with a fond kiss to his forehead, at which Dudley gagged silently behind her back) and finally to Harry, whom she did not even look at. He frowned, looking down at his breakfast. As Dudley was still on his diet, Harry still had to endure this awful food. This morning it was a grapefruit, as he had had before, and a small bowl of grain cereal to go along. Harry didn't think he could last much longer on such meals. He noticed, too, that his meal was substantially smaller than Dudley's, whom Harry noticed was wolfing down his grapefruit with almost indecent voracity. Uncle Vernon's scowl deepened and Harry didn't dare argue. He dug into his own grapefruit, moodily thinking about the fabulous feasts at Hogwarts that he could've been enjoying instead. But alas, it was still summertime and he was still to be stuck here for the rest of the stupid summer. He sighed. He had mailed his three best friends, hoping to be able to find a way away from the Dursleys, but they had had other engagements; Ron Weasley and his family had taken a vacation to visit Charlie in Romania, and Hermione Granger had gone off with her parents on a family reunion in another part of Britain. But his other friend, Sara Brooks, she he had contacted, and it was only she that had remained firmly at home to give him moral support. She said he had not been allowed to come over (when he had undoubtedly asked) as she had been in trouble. But now her punishment had ended and he was planning on receiving a response any day now, as that was why Hedwig was away. He sighed, finally finishing his meal and once more traipsing up the stairs to shrink away into his room and the misery that was his present life. He flopped down on his bed again, face-down into the covers. He laid like this for quite a time before he heard a faint rapping on his bedroom window. He jumped up as though someone had fired a gun and dashed to the window, flinging it open and watching a snowy white owl glide gracefully in, with a letter clamped firmly in her beak. She landed on the back of a chair and hooted by way of greeting, dropping the note in his outstretched hand. He patted her back quickly and hastily opened the letter, his eyes roving back and forth as he read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My parents finally laid off on my punishment. They were being so horrible, and Blake was having a right fit while I was in trouble, but they've cooled down now and I actually asked them about you coming over for the summer. They said they wouldn't mind if you came. But if the Muggles ask, tell them we'll be arriving in a thoroughly non-magical fashion.  
But anyway, just ask the Muggles and tell them that if they don't let you we'll show up anyway, and on the first of August to expect us at five o'clock!  
When you come, make sure you're prepared for a rough ride. Blake's made buddies with our worst nightmare. Yeah, Draco Malfoy will be joining us in my humble abode this summer. I'm almost tempted to ask to stay with you instead, though from what you've told Ron, Hermione and me about those Muggles I'm sure they wouldn't allow it. Malfoy's going to be horrible this summer. You already know what he's like at Hogwarts... well at least when he's at my house there'll be no teachers to stop us from beating him to a pulp! I'd like to see him try to provoke us this summer... my parents aren't always around, so he'll have a tough time outrunning us. And my brother Blake isn't going to stand up for him either (if he does I'll be sure to take care of him).  
But really Harry, I hope you can come soon! I've had such a boring summer, and since Ron and Hermione have been such a long ways off I didn't want to send Sri so far away. Send Hedwig back with a reply soon, I need to know sometime in the near future so I can double-check with my parents. Give her a rest though, you know we live quite a ways apart. See you sometime this summer I guess!  
  
Love From,  
Sara  
  
Harry re-read the part about Malfoy, frowning at the letter. He knew Sara had a brother but the fact that he'd made friends with Malfoy wasn't a good sign. He'd never met Blake personally, but he was certain he was no good. Sara had said he was one of those rare 'ok' Slytherins, but Harry seriously doubted it, though he didn't tell her. He yawned, looking over at Hedwig. She did look rather tired, so he decided to wait a day before sending her off again. He stroked her speckled chest absent-mindedly, thinking about how his summer might very well turn out. Sara had always been his favorite out of the trio of Gryffindors he called his best friends. Ron and Hermione had always been there and he was glad to have them as well. But Sara... she seemed to understand him a bit better than they. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he knew it was true. He flipped over and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, at a loss for what to think about. He had been so bored at the Dursleys, and with no one to talk to (despite sending a letter) things had been quite miserable for him. He yawned, listening as Hedwig hopped into her cage to have a nice long drink before she drifted off to sleep. What was to become of him in these next few days? Perhaps Sara's parents would change their minds and he'd be stuck here for the remainder of August? But that was unlikely - Harry had met Sara's father on one other occasion, and he had seemed quite friendly then. Harry again closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. 


End file.
